A new straw hat
by Sayichi
Summary: When Zoro gets lost in a marine base he finds a strange girl in one of the many cells. What will happen when the straw hats along with their new nakama get caught in a life or death game. Rated for being one piece, you know... Blood and language. No pairings!
1. Midnight

**Summary**

**This is a One Piece story that happens sometime after the crew gets Nico Robin,**

**but before they get Franky. After getting lost and somehow ending up deep inside**

**a marine base Zoro finds a girl locked up inside one of the many cells. What will**

**happen when she joins the crew? I do not own One Piece or any of the**

**characters.**

**Chapter One "Midnight**"

Shit! The one word that runs through Roronoa Zoro's head as he races through the

dimly lit hallways, the thundering footsteps of the the marines right behind him. Thin

streams of blood fly of his body as he try's to find the way out of the maze of hallways.

Zoro tries to think about how he got into the marine base in the first place, but the last

thing he can remember is that stupid cook yelling something about marines and waking

up with a annoying throbbing in his head.

_–Flashback–_

_Zoro tapped Usopp on the shoulder and pointed down signaling that his shift in the_

_crows nest was over. He leaned over the rim and watched to make sure that Usopp had_

_made it safely to the deck of the Going Merry before settling into his normal place_

_against the mast. He watched as the sun slowly started to set "Sanji food,"he heard_

_from below him, slowly the swordsman drifted off to sleep._

_Zoro's eyes snap open when the first foot hits the deck. He grabs the hilt of his sword_

_and in one fluid motion he raises himself onto the rim of the cockpit preparing to vault_

_over if he needs to. Marines were poring onto the deck, swarming onto and over the_

_sides of the ship. "Luffy get your ass up here!" Zoro yelled knowing that if Luffy woke up_

_everyone else would. Zoro faintly heard Sanji yelling from below decks about marines_

_and an idiot marimo who didn't know how to keep watch. An angry swordsman prepared_

_to jump to the deck an clobber the cook when he feels the ship lurch. Zoro let out a_

_strangled noise of surprise as he went tumbling into the ocean hitting his head on the_

_white railing of the Merry on his way down._

_–End Flashback–_

Well that doesn't help me much thinks Zoro as he recalls the previous nights events. He

skids to a stop as he comes to a crossroads, Zoro takes a quick right and yells in

annoyance as he stares at the wall in front of him. There are eight long sword marks in

the stone wall, one for each time the swordsman had been there. He stands there

thinking as the marines footsteps quickly grow closer. Finally, drawing his swords and

placing one in his mouth."Tasumaki!" Yells Zoro as the tornado like attack of whirling

blades tears through the stone ceiling, Zoro sheaths his swords before he jumps

through the ceiling and up through the floor of a cell. His eyes quickly survey his

surroundings. Slowly drawing his swords he prepares to cut through the bars of the cell,

he starts as a voice from behind him says "I wouldn't do that if I were you, their made

out of kairoseki, hard as diamond, not even you can break them."

–Meanwhile on the Going Merry–

"Zoro, Zooorooooo" yells the captain of the ship, Straw Hat Luffy. The whole crew has

been looking for their lost crew mate ever since Robin saw him go overboard at the

beginning of the battle."Maybe he left because you called him idiot marimo," Luffy said

to Sanji with an idiotic look on his face. " No dumb ass! He fell of the boat! We already

told you that!" Yelled Sanji bringing his heel down on top of his idiot captains head.

"Awwwww, Thanji why oo do at ( Sanji why did you do that)," said Luffy his face stuck in

the deck of the Going Merry. "Sanji you broke Merry" cried Usopp staring at the newly

made hole in the deck, adding to the long list of repairs needing to be made on the

ship."Idiot!" Said Nami slamming her fist onto Sanji's head causing a large goose egg to

rise,"We already have enough repairs to make! We don't need more!" No one was to

worried about the green haired swordsman, they knew that he could take care of

himself. Except for Chopper who kept leaning over the side of the boat. Imagining

horrible scenes of Zoro sinking deep into the water.

–A Random Marine Base–

"So your name is Midnight," Zoro said to the girl, she had short spiky black hair with a

curved triangle of straight hair covering the left side of her face. She wore a tight black

T-shirt an a pair of tight shorts. Two long thin daggers hung of her hips and a silver

tattoo extended from below her right ear over her collar bone and down her right arm.

Her piercing silver flecked blue eyes stare at Roronoa Zoro's face as he finishes

repeating what she had just said " You ate the mangetsu mangetsu fruit which allows

you to trap the light of the full moon inside of you and compact it into solid objects of

light. And if I get you out of here you will show me the way out of this damned marine

base." Zoro said slowly "Pretty much" Midnight shrugged her shoulders in agreement.

Zoro hesitated for a second wondering if he could trust this strange girl, before deciding

he had no choice if he wanted to get back to his nakama. He grabbed the edges of the

hole he had made coming up and swung himself down onto the stone floor below him. It

took the frustrated pirate about a minute of searching before he found the man with a

ring of numbered keys, he only hoped they were the right ones. Zoro quickly grabbed

them and proceeded to make his way back to the hole in the about an hour

of walking pointlessly through the maze of hallways he finally made it back to the hole in

the ceiling, Zoro quickly unlocked Midnight's kairoseki handcuffs and stepped back

satisfied, mostly with the fact that he had finally made it back to the small cell.

"Yes FREEDOM!" Midnight yelled overjoyed at finally having her cuffs undone. She

turned and saw Zoro giving her a weird look so she stopped doing her victory dance,

but was still yelling freedom on the inside. She quickly led him through the maze of

hallways, up some stairs, through more hallways, and up more stairs all the while

running into marines every ten feat. By the time they got to the exit they were running

from over 200 very angry marines. They dashed out into the bright sunlight, abruptly

Midnight stopped enjoying the feeling of the warm touch of sunshine on her skin. Zoro

skidded to halt a couple feet ahead of her and turned with a withering look in his eyes

"What are you doing!" Midnight stood still for a second before starting to wave her

clenched fists around in the air and dance in circles singing in a silly voice

"Freedom,freedom I'm so happy, now I'm going to get revenge." Midnight had the

feeling that Zoro would have said something really nasty if the marines hadn't been so

close. So he just settled with whacking her on the top of her head with his sheathed

sword. Suddenly Zoro darted to the side, but not fast enough, a blossom of red

appeared on his shoulder. I knew as soon as it hit him that whatever had fired the bullet

was no ordinary gun, ordinary guns don't send people flying into a wall ten feet away

hard enough to crack the rock hard cement that forms the outer wall of the marine

stronghold, because, that's what it did. I was painfully reminded that I was not the only

on fighting as I felt a foot connect with my ribs. I heard something snap inside of me and

knew I must have at least one broken rib. I turned to see my attacker, hoping fore

someone who would put up a decent fight. I was not disappointed. A large man many

times larger than Zoro and all muscle faced me. His coat revealed to me that he was a

captain, and by the way that the other marines steered clear of our fight, a strong one. A

small part of me wondered how he managed to move fast enough to catch me of guard

with how big he was. I risked a glance in Zoro's direction and saw him get up,

apparently not seriously injured. I marveled at his endurance before quickly turning back

to who I had now identified as captain Bolf defender of West Blue, I wondered what he

was doing on the Grand Line. I didn't really care who he was but I needed someone to

use as a punching bag before I went ballistic. Being locked in a variety of different cells

with nothing to do but improve your martial arts can do that to a girl. Unfortunately this

guy did not want to get used as a punching bag, and I found myself in a full on fight with

the buff marine captain. My feet slid back a couple of inches as I crossed my arms in

front of my self, blocking a bunch that would of sent me flying. I backhand spring away

from a kick just barely managing to dodge it. Returning his attack I lift myself into the air

with one hand and delivering a roundhouse kick to his jaw. I heard a pop as his head

snapped to one side. I winced as I saw the already forming bruise on Bolf's chin. In the

next minute I knew what had hit Zoro it hadn't been a gun at all, it was a long, thin staff

made out of iron, Bolf moved it so fast that it sounded like a gunshot. I staggered back

three newly formed holes in my body that weren't supposed to be there, one in my thigh,

one in my shoulder, and the worst on of all on the side of my stomach. I felt the metallic

taste of hot blood in my mouth, as I fell to the ground. Coughing I glared and drew my

knives, twirling them around on my fingers. They were sturdy blades I had them my

whole life. I spun and kicked Bolf in the stomach sending him flying into the air I then

promptly flipped up above him and slammed my fist into his back causing him to shoot

down, I was coming in to give a last kick that would send him flying into a wall when his

hand shot out closing over my throat. I fought to breathe as spots started swimming in

front of my eyes. In a last desperate attempt to break free I channeled all my remaining

energy into my left dagger. I could feel the momentary surge of power as I freed the

moonlight within me. Wincing I sucked the power out of my body and forced it into my

dagger. I stabbed the knife as hard as I could manage into Bolf's chest and released the

energy trapped within the dagger. My arm painfully snapped backwards. But I couldn't

help but smile as Bolf went flying into some of his men, over Zoro, a bunch of trees,

some clouds, until he was no more that a twinkle in the distance. I lurched clumsily over

to Zoro as he finished his fight, obviously victorious. The last few marines called a

tactical retreat (They ran away like little babies crying for there mamas) and I shook my

fist after them " Ya, bu beta un(Ya, you better run)." A fat lip restricting proper speech,

after that I promptly blacked out.

**Cliff hanger!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the story it's my first one.**

**Please comment and tell me if there's anything I really need to change, I**

**appreciate it.**

**Next chapter we meet everyone**


	2. Long lost little sister

**Sometime during the time Midnight was out, the other Straw hats came and saved**

**Midnight and Zoro.**

**Chapter two"Long lost little sister"**

Sanji stood in the kitchen, it was early in the evening and the sky was just starting to

change to shades of orange. The last light of day shone through the small window to his

left and illuminated the cooks hands, calmly peeling the skin off of a potato. He lade the

potato out on a cutting board, cut it with lighting fast speed, tossed it in the air, and hit

into the already stewing pot with the side of his knife. A delicious aroma drifted out of the

cabin as he threw on a variety of different herbs. Sitting back the one dubbed "love

cook" slowly started stirred the bubbling soup. Simmering it down until it was a beautiful

shade of crimson, perfectly clear. "OO, I smell food," Sanji heard Luffy's voice coming

from outside the door. Smiling he went and turned the door knob, letting in a cool ocean

breeze. "Foods ready!" He yelled to the rest of the crew, Luffy and Usopp immediately

came racing in, over the unfortunate cook. Robin and Nami walked in, talking about the

course they were going to take, not noticing that they were walking over Sanji who was

still lying on the floor. Sanji let out a soft "uff" as Nami's heel landed in the middle of his

back. Nami and Robin looked down and exclaimed "cook-san!""Sanji-kun""What

happened to you!" Sanji got up, a big red sandal print in the middle of his face."Robin-

chwaaaannn, Nami-swannnn were you worried about me," Sanji's eyes turned into big

hearts, as he did his trademark "noodle dance." "Sanji, gime food," came Luffy's voice

from the other side of the room. Sanji banged him and Usopp on the head before going

to dish the plates. Fried fish with silver scales accented with a touch of lemon juice,

clear rosy soup, sliced tomatoes and parsley, all arranged neatly on china plates. There

was a basket of hot roles and butter in the middle of the table, as well as a large jug of

Sanji's special drink. Sanji looked around at the faces around the table and noticed

someone besides Chopper, who was caring for Midnight was missing "where is that

shitty swordsman." Just then they heard a loud "uuhhhh" Zoro had woken up at the

"shitty swordsman" comment. "What was that DARTBOARD EYEBROW" said Zoro

making sure to raise his voice on "dartboard eyebrow.""Nothing' I was just saying you

were a shitty swordsman who can't even keep watch, idiot MARIMO,"said Sanji."Watch

your mouth, CURLY EYELASH.""Why should I, SHITHEAD.""GRRRRRRR!" The fight

ended as suddenly as it had begun as Nami electrocuted the two with her clima tact

"oops, sorry did I do that," said Nami in mock surprise." What was that you witch," said

Zoro still smoking from the shock." BE POLITE TO NAMI-SAN, IDIOT MARIMO," Sanji

said kicking Zoro on the top of the head. The two then started fighting, Usopp, Nami,

and Robin sat down, completely ignoring the fight going on right next to them. After

awhile they stopped fighting and Sanji brought a plate of food down to Chopper.

Midnight opened her eyes to a blond with a weird eyebrow staring at her. "Gah" she

said in surprise, jumping back a couple of inches, and immediately wishing she hadn't.

The pain of her wounds hit her all at once, almost causing her to black out." Are you

alright," said the blond worry evident in his eyes."Ya,ya" she said waving him off. He sat

back down, seemingly a little disappointed, though Midnight couldn't place why. That's

when she turned and saw a strange little creature with a blue nose looking at her, "

Aaaaaaaaaaaa, a tanuki!" She yelled. "I'm not a tanuki!" The strange little creature said

in anger." Aaaaaaaaaaa, it talked!" After a couple minutes of explaining Midnight turned

to Chopper and said " Wow, that's amazing, you really patched me up well." Chopper

blushed " Don't think your going to make me happy just by calling me amazing heh heh,

bastard." Said Chopper obviously overjoyed, his arms out straight, rippling like noodles."

Well then" said Midnight " Your nakama want to meet me right?" "Ya" said Sanji

steadying her as she wobbled. After a few minutes Midnight was able to walk on her

own and they proceeded to make there way to the noisy kitchen. Zoro was pinning

down Luffy's hand as he tried to steal a piece of his fish, Usopp was making funny faces

causing Robin to laugh, and Nami had gotten up and was dishing her self seconds of

soup. Sanji immediately zipped over, dishing Nami's seconds for her, all the while yelling

to his fellow crew mates Zoro, and Usopp about making a lady serve herself. That's

when Midnight walked into the room. Everyone immediately stopped what they were

doing, a piece of Zoro's food halfway to Luffy's mouth, Zoro still trying to stop him from

eating it. Suddenly Luffy grinned, letting Midnight know that she was welcome. Midnight

awkwardly pulled out a chair and sat down. As soon as She sat down she was

bombarded with questions, slowly she started to feel more at home.

Robin sat in the background, a slight smile on her lips as she watched the newcomer

visibly relax. It was odd having someone new on the ship. She was so used to being the

newest straw hat._" Well I'm glad that there's someone here to interest everyone"_ the

archeologist thought. Suddenly Zoro asked a question that quickly changed the mood of

the room almost instantly. " Why were you in the cell of a marine stronghold anyway," he

said a note of suspicion creeping into his voice. The rest of the crew quickly saw the

truth behind his question and started asking the same thing. Even Robin wondered what

the story was behind the mysterious devils fruits user. Softly Midnight answered " Gold

D Roger was my father."" Your Ace's long lost little sister!?" Said Luffy in astonishment.

**Well that's all for now hope enjoyed it.**

**Let me know what you think about the knew twist.**

**Please review.**


	3. Sort of Sky island

**New chapter**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 3 " Sort of Sky island"**

–Somewhere in the Grand Line–

Portgas D Ace sat in a small restaurant on the edge of the Grand Line. He was

searching for news about his little brother Luffy. After Ace had left Alabasta he had

hoped for news about the young pirate, but all he found was a new wanted poster for

100,000 beli. Ace had no doubt that is little brother was alright, but he still wanted to

make sure. The fiery pirate heard footsteps approaching from behind him, and on

instinct, tipped his hat down covering his face. But it was only the waiter bringing him his

food. The formally dressed man set Ace's food down in front of him before walking

away, Ace stabbed the food with his fork, and brought it halfway up to his mouth before

promptly falling face first into his food, asleep.

–Marine Headquarters–

"YOU DID WHAT!" Yelled the enraged marine captain. "Sir, I s...ss...said" the  
terrified marine was having difficulties giving his report," We let her get away."" Place a

90,000 beli bounty on her head, make sure it says alive, we need her alive." The captain

still fuming stalked out of the room, how was he going to explain this to his superiors.

They were not understanding men.

–Merry–

" Oi,oi,oi, are you saying your father was THE Gold D Roger, THE PIRATE KING!?"

Said Sanji incredulously." That's so cool, chopper's eyes had turned into big stars." NO,

it's not cool" said Nami bashing Chopper on the top of is head " Now the marines are

going to be after us even more, we're all going to die." Nami sank to her knees, an aura

of gloom hanging around her. Everyone slowly inched away before she decided to hit

someone. During all of this Luffy was just sitting there even more dumb struck than

usual, " Ace never said he had a little sister." Said the pirate captain shocked. " That's

because he doesn't know I exist, not even Roger knew." Midnight stated. " Why the hell

did he not know that his own kid existed!?" Yelled Nami. Midnight put her finger to her

lips and quietly said "Secret." Three days later everyone still had just as many

questions for Midnight, but it was obvious that they weren't getting any answers.

Usopp didn't know what to think of Midnight, it was hard to admit to himself, but she

sort of scared him especially after she said that she was the legendary Pirate King's

daughter. But then sometimes Zoro scared him, so he couldn't really decide not to like

her because he thought she was creepy. The sharpshooter wondered briefly if he

should make her one of the great captain Usopp's 8,000 followers. He sighed wishing

he actually had 8,000 followers, things would be a lot different. Before Usopp could drift

into day dreams about the legendary Long Nose pirates a call sounded "LAND HO!"

"Haaaaaaaa," Zoro yawned, annoying the hell out of a certain curly eyebrowed cook,

but there was no time to fight as the call that land had been sighted rang across the

ship. "Shitty cook,""Muscle head," insults were exchanged between the two crew mates

before they raced out of the small cabin, stepping out into the blazing sun Sanji and

Zoro beheld the full glory of their destination, a green island glittering with slender blue

waterfalls falling onto soft gold sand, groves of orange trees growing between springs of

freshwater their fragrant smell drifting down from the mountains upon wisps of air,

floating down from a spire of marble well above the clouds, but the most breathtaking

quality was that it was floating 10 feat above the raging ocean, obsidian chains binding

it to earth. Jaws dropped hitting the deck floor "Sky island" came Luffy's voice, but it was

drowned out by the roaring of the waves which seemed to be drawn to the island. Nami

seemed to notice this and started giving orders to turn around, but it was to late. Merry

was caught and thrown up onto the beautiful golden beaches with a loud

crunching sound. The crew stared aghast at the newly made hole in the hull of

there their ship, with a sinking feeling the Straw hats knew that they were

trapped, what a way to start their first adventure with their newly made

nakama. Midnight had landed in trees, she didn't know how, but she had. The

one thing she did know was that she was lost and had no way but aimlessly

wandering around to find her way back. The newest Straw hat wondered if this

was how Zoro always felt, she still couldn't believe he had gotten lost in that

Marine base, the layout had been so simple there were even signs pointing

which way to go, but in the end it had worked in her advantage so it didn't

really matter. Midnight's thoughts were interrupted when a brightly colored bird

landed right next to her and tried to eat her shoulder. The yellow and black

beak snapped closed inches behind her shoulder, and again behind her back

causing the pirate to start jumping forward. Soon she was running for her life

from a very angry bird hopping along behind her, trying to eat her every two

seconds, getting herself hopelessly lost with each step she took and farther

away from her new nakama. " LET'S GOOO!" Yelled Luffy, the only one that was

thoroughly exited about their predicament, everyone one else was at least

mildly worried about being on a floating, uncharted, potentially dangerous

island with about a days worth of supplies and a damaged ship, without any

planks to repair it.

**Sorry this chapter is so short and took awhile to come out I was busy **

**watching "Cowboy Bebop"**

**"So long space cowboy." (Or cowgirl!)**


	4. The floating island

**Hi**

**Enjoy**

**Midnight is going to use her moon powers to have minor control over water, tell**

**me what you think. Credit for the idea goes to syrup village villager**

**The song Luffy sings is from the Sky island ark**

**Chapter 4 "The floating island"**

"Aaaaaaaaa," screamed Midnight, so far she had been chased by giant birds, giant

centipedes, giant ants, giant cats, and one very angry giant bunny. What was with this

island it was like the whole place was trying to kill her, thought Midnight, what did I do?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she ran into a tree. Smack! Midnight stumbled back

and over a cliff that had not been there before. "Aaaaaaaaa," the pirate yelled as she

went tumbling into a ravine that was much to deep to exist on the floating island.

–Some where on Sort of Sky island–

" Midnight-chwaaaannn, Midnight-swaaaannn," yelled Sanji at the top of his lungs. The

crew of the Going Merry had split up to look for their lost crew mate, leaving Chopper to

watch the ship." Come racing into my arms, your Sanji misses you!"" Shut up love

cook," said Zoro whacking Sanji on the top of his head with a sheathed sword "WHAT

WAS THAT!" It had probably not been the best idea to pair them together to search,

but no one had wanted to argue with Nami, she had said "it will keep that idiot from

getting lost." Suddenly a deer ran past, a fox, then a pack of wild dogs! Paying

absolutely no attention to the cook and swordsman they ran by. After awhile Zoro and

Sanji saw why. There was a tall wall of crimson flame racing towards them, turning trees

to ashes in seconds and painting the very sky a smoky black. The two pirates stared for

a moment before turning and running the other way as fast as they could " SHIT, where

did this fire come from!"

Robin looked up and saw a faint blur of gray in the distance, maybe smoke? She

thought. The raven haired woman turned to look at her orange haired companion, Nami.

The two were high up on a mountain, Nami had insisted that they would have a better

chance of spotting Midnight from higher up but Robin knew it was mostly because the

navigator wanted to be the first to map out this uncharted, floating island. Robin's

suspicions were confirmed when Nami pulled out her gear and started figuring out the

elevation of the island. Robin smiled and turned around using her devils fruits powers to

search for her lost crew mate. "Aaaaaaaaa!" Robin heard Nami scream, she turned to

ask what was wrong, but saw something that surprised her, the ground that they were

standing on was starting to collapse!

"The islands in the south are warm, paina-purapura pina-pukapuka, their heads

get really hot, and their all idioooots!""Oi Luffy don't be so loud," said Usopp interrupting

Luffy's song, "Something might hear you." Usopp looked around, jumping at every noise

"Oi Luffy," Usopp looked to see that his idiotic captain was no longer there "LUFFY!" A

couple seconds later the long nosed pirate wasn't there either, sucked into a dark void

along with his captain.

"Oi marimo, your on fire!""I KNOW I'M ON FIRE!" Zoro and Sanji yelled at each

other as they ran from the advancing wall of flames, the back of Zoro's shirt had caught

the blaze, and sparks were currently inching their way over his back making a soft

hissing sound as they landed, searing the fabric. "Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" The two crew mates

turned in time to see a big splash of to their right. "WATER!" They both simultaneously

yelled, turning in the direction of the splash, neither of them even thought about the

scream they had heard. Zoro shot out of the trees and onto to the bank of a raging river,

followed closely by Sanji who was slightly pissed that the swordsman had gotten there

before him. They both skidded to a halt staring at the scene before them. A section of

the river was perfectly still, flat, and supporting a huddled figure trying to catch her

breath. They both realized who it was at the same moment "MIDNIGHT!"

Midnight sat shivering on her little pedestal of water, she didn't know how much

longer she could keep it together, it was taking a lot of energy just to keep the water

solid, suddenly she heard two voices say in unison "MIDNIGHT!" Midnight looked up

and said "Zoro! Sanji!" Promptly followed by "ZORO YOUR ON FIRE!" She had noticed

the crimson blaze arcing over his shoulders, sending small pieces of singed shirt drifting

into the sky. This seemed to remind the swordsman about the mini campfire starting on

his back, because he started running towards the river again, intent on jumping in. The

one thing on his mind was to quench the fire that had started to grow at an alarming rate

around his ribcage. He didn't get the chance, before he had taken two steps, Midnight

had made a wave come up from the river, swamping Zoro and leaving him drenched. All

that was left of the fire was a blackened, smoldering spot on the back of his otherwise

white shirt. " What was that–" Zoro started, but stopped when he realized that the fire

was out, and he had not been badly burned. He changed what he was saying into

"Where have you been?" His question was met with a shrug and the answer of

"Around." If Zoro had wanted a vaguer answer he would not of been able to get one,

and Midnight knew it, but after her day of running from surprisingly large animals,

running into nonexistent trees, and falling off of magically appearing cliffs, she didn't

really feel like talking.

The sun was slowly starting to disappear over the edge of the horizon, sending a

cool evening breeze through the trees, making a soft rustling sound as the wind danced

over maple leaves swirling through the branches and over the campsite of three pirates

who were just starting to make a fire for the night. Sanji, Zoro, and Midnight had decided

to camp on the sandy bank surrounding the river, they didn't know when the water

would disappear or become unusable. Regardless of what might happen the crew

mates were going to make the most of it as long as they could. Sanji was currently filling

half of a coconut shell to the brim with water, the trio of lost pirates had found them

growing in abundance throughout the surrounding forest, and like everything else on the

island they were huge, more like a large, brown cooking pot than anything else. It had

been effortless for the green haired swordsman to cut through the fruits thick shell, it

took a little bit longer for Sanji to hollow it out, but it made the perfect dish to cook in.

Sanji let the river water spill out over the edge of his "cooking pot" rinsing out the last

remnants of the coconuts white milk. Zoro stood tending the fire that was already bright

and lively, Midnight was out collecting fuel to feed the blaze, everyone ( except for are

favorite marimo ) had agreed that it probably wasn't the best idea to let Zoro collect

sticks, they could not afford for the swordsman to get lost. The relentless waves of giant

attacking animals had subsided slightly before dusk, leaving Sanji, Zoro, and Midnight in

peace. "Oi Zoro," called Sanji "Help me get this supported above the fire." The cook

started lugging his half filled "cooking pot" over to a flickering campfire, water sloshing

out at every step. Suddenly two strong arms lifted the other side of his coconut pot with

ease. Sometimes it annoyed Sanji that Zoro was so freakishly strong. Just at that

moment Midnight stepped into the clearing, she sized up the situation with her two

nakama, and with a flick of her wrist, the cooking pot had shot out, and settled itself

above the fire " How did..." They both started in unison. Midnight simply pointed up

and said "Dusk is coming, there's a full moon tonight." No one bothered to ask more

questions,they knew that if Midnight wanted to tell them something they she would.

Luffy woke up in a cage, the first thing he noticed was that he was hungry, the

next thing he noticed was that he had no idea where he was. The room was a large

dome, every inch of the walls covered with TV screens, and a very large, very ugly man

stood in front of the display, Luffy saw Usopp start to stir. Before the pirate captain could

move a wave of blackness hit him like a sledge hammer in the back of his head, the last

thing Luffy remembered is a voice, coming from the man staring at the screens "I

wonder who will die first in my little, game."

**Sorry it took so long**

**Comment/rate/ hate just give me an opinion.**


	5. Three down four to go

**Yo!**

**Enjoy the story**

**Tell me what you think**

**This chapter is going to be short sorry!**

**If I don't get any more reviews there will not be another chapter**

**–Three down four to go–**

The man called Gēmu stared at the flashing screens surrounding him, looking into one

he saw three people making a camp, on another he saw a small deer like animal

standing over a ship, his eyes flicked from one screen to another taking in the events he

saw occurring. His game had begun.

"Cien fleur!" Said Nico Robin arms sprouting from her back and forming wings.

She swooped down catching Nami, before landing, exhausted from making her wings.

Despite her exhaustion the archeologist was on alert, that collapse had not happened

naturally. Robin turned and gently shook her companion, making sure that she was

uninjured. Nami sat up groaning "What happened." She peered over the edge of the

cliff, and watched as rocks, along with her equipment, went tumbling down to the forest

far below, "MY GEAR!" Screamed Nami, "THAT COST ME 10,000 BELI!"

"I hope everyones' alright," thought Chopper "They haven't come back to the ship

yet, my nakama agreed to meet back here at night." He rocked back and forth on his

heels, staring over the edge of the crows nest and out into the vast forest. "Why do I

always get stuck watching the ship." Suddenly the mini den den mushi next to him

started ringing, everyone had taken one so that they could keep in touch. "Docter-san,"

came Robin's voice after Chopper picked up the receiver, "keep on your guard, this

island is trying to kill us." The blue nosed reindeer shuddered, why did Robin have to be

so creepy. "I'll do my best" Chopper heard a click on the other end of the line as Robin

shut off their connection. After Chopper had hung up he took a spyglass from beside the

mast and attempted to find Robin, he found something else instead. Chopper

screamed.

–The next day–

Midnight had a serious case of bed-head, her hair stuck up, making her look sort of like

a black sea urchin, especially the part that was usually flopped over her eye. In an

attempt to make it look like hair instead of a spike ball she pulled it back into a high

pony tail using a thread of light that the devil's fruit user had formed. Of course it usually

wouldn't be possible to pull her short spiky hair into a ponytail, but she had slept under

the full moon, whenever she did that her hair and tattoo or "moon mark" would grow

longer. Her "moon mark" symbolized the amount of energy she had stored inside of her,

that energy was her life blood, literally if she ever ran out she would die, it wasn't

actually her blood though, her blood was normal just like everyone else's. Which was

proven when the island decided to start trying to kill them again, in other words a tree

fell on her. "Midnight-chwaaaannn!" Came Sanji's voice he had been starting to make

breakfast at the other side of the campsite, Midnight had no idea how she had not

noticed him, "Are you alright!""No, no I'm not!" Midnight said after burrowing her way out

from under the tree, her eyes scanned the clearing looking for a spiky mop of green

hair, Midnight found what she was looking for partially sticking out from under the large

tree she had just escaped from. She went over and poked his exposed shoulder, "Oi,

Zoro... You still alive." The swordsman groaned and got up, the tree stuck to his back.

Midnight was sure that Sanji was about to say something that would probably start a

fight between the two nakama, he started his insult about stupid swordsman but was

interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. Nami, she was sure of it. "Nami-san!" Yelled

Sanji immediately running of in the direction the scream had come from, followed

closely by Zoro who had somehow gotten the tree detached from his body, Midnight

sprinted to catch up, thoughts briefly lingering on the possibility that the three pirates

might be playing right into a trap.

**Review I will update regularly if you review**


End file.
